Big Sisters
Big Sisters is the seventh episode of the first season of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. This episode marks the first appearance of the Rad Bug. Synopsis In her ongoing efforts to destroy the Rangers, Rita Repulsa seeks to gain the legendary power eggs. The only way to gain access to them is through the touch of an innocent child. Fortunately for her and unfortunately for the Rangers, Kimberly and Trini have volunteered to be big sisters to the mischievous Maria. Rita sends her monster Chunky Chicken to capture the girl. Now the power rangers must find a way to rescue Maria before it is too late. Plot Kimberly and Trini are volunteering as big sisters for a girl named Maria. Meanwhile, Rita Repulsa plans to use the legendary Power Eggs to gain enough power to defeat the Power Rangers, but only the touch of an innocent child like Maria can open the chest containing the Power Eggs. Finster creates a monster called the Chunky Chicken and sends the Putty Patrollers to kidnap Maria. Kimberly and Trini rush to find the other rangers, Jason, Zack, and Billy, who then use the Rad Bug to go to the Command Center (since teleportation and communication is down). After learning of Rita's plot, the Rangers use the Rad Bug to attack Goldar and Chunky Chicken, taking the Power Eggs back and throwing them into the sea during the ensuing battle. Rita takes Maria hostage and promises to let her go when the Rangers give her the eggs. Although complaint, she still cuts the rope that Maria is dangling from, but luckily, Maria is caught by the Megazord and taken away to safety by remote-controlled Rad Bug. The Rangers then proceed to destroy the Chunky Chicken, and peace is restored to Angel Grove. Cast *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Mighty Morphin Red Ranger) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Mighty Morphin Black Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Ann Hart (Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *Richard Genelle as Ernie *David Fielding as Zordon *Romy J. Sharf as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) *Machiko Soga as Rita Repulsa *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Takashi Sakamoto as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) (as Ryan O'Flannigan) *Robert Axelrod as Finster (voice) and Chunky Chicken (voice) *Minoru Watanabe as Squatt *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) *Hideaki Kusaka as Baboo *Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice) (as Colin Phillips) *Wendee Lee as Maria Notes *First episode where Rita comes to Earth, and the first time she uses her flying pennyfarthing. *This is the first episode where the Megazord has an open hand. Prior to this, the Megazord only used fists. *Only appearance and mention of Morphing Masters. *This episode maintained the original plot line of its Zyuranger counterpart, right down to casting a child who looked like the child in the Sentai footage. *The ending scene of this episode (in which Kimberly accidentally dumps chili over Bulk) was originally from the second filmed version of "Day of the Dumpster." Errors * After Clunky Chicken cuts the rope, a quick close up shot of Maria falling is not Maria, but is Emiko in similar clothing. * The Rad Bug is supposed to be remote-controlled by the Megazord, but when Maria climbs off the Megazord's hand and into the car, a person is clearly driving it. * The Green Ranger's symbol is seen instead of red. See Also (fight footage and story) (fight footage and story) Category:Mighty Morphin 1 Category:Episode